User talk:Defiant
Archive Start a new discussion Hi! You do good work, and I figured I'd leave you a message since your talk page looks lonely. Roar 01:36, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) Sig question Hey, D. I didn't get a response from you earlier, so I was wondering, did you get my reply regarding your signature question (found here)? Just wanted to check and make sure; didn't want you to think I ignored you. See you... out there! --From Andoria with Love 14:04, 5 Dec 2005 (UTC) image requests Well...you asked for it...I put up these requests on the Requested Pictures page a while back but haven't gotten a response. Think you can help? An image of Minuet from Riker's imagination in Future Imperfect. Two images of James Moriarty one with Data and/or with Dr. Pulaski; the second of him from Ship in a Bottle, preferably with the Countess, or with Captain Picard. Logan 5 22:07, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) Nonsensical death I know you got a new project and all (interesting wikicity, I might look into it), however, you shouldn't declare your old self as dead just to get some much-needed visitors. Also, I don't think a redirect to Wikipedia, even from a user page is allowed. A soft redirect would probably be okay though.--Tim Thomason 17:10, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) : A "soft redirect" is simply a remark that says something like, please see Wikipedia:Patent nonsense, for full information. It is to prevent accidental jumps from one wiki to another (common on regular wikicities to the Central Wikicity), so that a user doesn't get confused and doesn't have to press the back button to get to the wiki he was at. It is usually used as placeholders for some help pages and the like.--Tim Thomason 20:53, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) E-mail Sorry I didn't get your email, as my Hotmail account was deactivated. Do you want to send it again? Tough Little Ship 23:29, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) Vedek's admin Actually, this whole experience has sorta turned me away from being a regular editor on this site, and I'm sorry I used that word, I guess it was a poor choice and I apologize again. I'll now return to Wikipedia where I know how things work better, because I think things might be a little bit different here and what I find unfair from my experiences on WP might in fact be considered fair here. Not that there's anything wrong with that, it's a different site, of course. I still might make sporadic edits, though. I'm glad we could clear this up a bit more. -- PRueda29 Ptalk29 23:56, 19 December 2005 (UTC) Ten Forward I'm cleaning up TF, so I would like to know if this has been answered somewhere and so can be removed? --Memory 23:15, 26 Dec 2005 (UTC) X-Files Mulder I long forgot where I got the pic of Mulder. I'm pretty sure I came across it searching google images for something to fit the article.--''Mike Nobody'' ''=/\='' 05:51, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) Storm Front II Hi, it's my first time commenting here, hope it will look OK. Anyway, I saw you wrote that King Hussain appeard on the archive footage of Storm Front II. However I searched for his image on that scene and didn't see him. I saw most of the others. Can you tell me where he appeares there? Thanks :) subatoi Star Trek gifs Hi there, are you the same Defiant who runs this website? http://www.st-intelligence.com/about2.html. Just wondering. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 18:57, 22 January 2006 (UTC) RE: Counter-Insurgency Program Can you suggest what category this article should fit into? Thanks. Maybe there should be some sort of category for things like Red Alert and this counter-insurgency program. Zsingaya 08:12, 22 March 2006 (UTC) :Good suggestions! Its good to get some feedback finally, it seems like people have stopped promoting articles for featured status recenlty, and have become uninterested in the voting process as a whole. :As for the category, you might like to comment on the category suggestions page. Thanks! Zsingaya 15:58, 22 March 2006 (UTC) Re: Spock's Brain rollback Hi Defiant. Sorry for the rollback, I was going to explain myself on the talk page of the IP address, but was just checking some other recent anonymous edits for vandalism. I'm pretty sure that Spock's Brain is not "usually regarded as one of the best Star Trek episodes" - quite the opposite, in fact. Which is why I thought that this comment, added by an anonymous editor, could have been an attempt at mild vandalism and rolled it back. If you think that what is now on the page is "POV" as well, we could try to rewrite it in a more neutral tone... -- Cid Highwind 12:36, 17 April 2006 (UTC) We should probably discuss article POV on that article's talk page... I agree that it could be toned down a little... Regarding your signature, I just did some tests. I guess you added something like "YOURNAME]] [[OTHERLINKS" as you nickname in the preferences? Apparently, that hack no longer works. Instead, add to your nickname field the complete signature as you want it to be (including all wikilinks), and check the box "Raw signatures" below. That should work... -- Cid Highwind 12:57, 17 April 2006 (UTC) ENT Season 4 screen caps I'd be happy to get you the screencaps, if you could tell me where the moments in the episodes are where the screens are shown? I bought the DVD on a whim and haven't really watched it. -- Tough Little Ship 15:01, 19 May 2006 (UTC) Image citations, etc When uploading new images please remember to given them wikified descriptions with proper citations and copyright information. Please see Image:Recovered Borg drones.jpg, Image:TNG badge.jpg and Image:Na'kuhl Technician.jpg. It is usually easiest to remember this if you add the desciption when you originally upload the file. --Alan del Beccio 18:26, 2 September 2006 (UTC)